


Who Woulda thought?

by KingRoyce



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRoyce/pseuds/KingRoyce
Summary: (Female's perspective) You were just a young girl- only around eighteen- when you made a mistake. Your father had always warned you about the casino, yet you didnt listen. You let your curiosity get the best of you, and look at the situation you're in now.. Was it worth it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly hope I keep up with this and don't get lazy like usual.. I made this as an impulse, and on my kindle so it sucks, but tell me if you like it so I'll hopefully stay motivated

Ahh yes, you always liked waking up early. Its really the only strange thing you do, but you can't help but love the feeling of getting an extra hour in the morning to center yourself. To hear the combination of your fish tank and your white noise machine as you sat in your warm bed to appreciate it.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Well that thought was immediately interrupted.

Ah hell, your noisy alarm was going off. The wretched sound made your head ache as you reached over, slamming the off button. It took you a couple of minutes, but you sat up with a small huff, fighting the urge to just lay back down and never get up again. You couldn't do that, though...you _owed_ your new boss your life, basically. You knew that if it weren't for your pretty face and innocent smile, you wouldn't have gotten away with what you did.

Once you managed to get up and get your strange new uniform on, you started fixing your hair. Your uniform seemed strange because- well- you were used to wearing the same dresses every girl your age wore. It was the 1930's, for god's sake. You had to admit, though, they did make you look pretty nice. As for the dress shirt and vest... EH, you looked hot in anything. You smiled a little to yourself, pulling your curly red hair back into a ponytail and ultimately deciding that it fit the look. You need to wear pants more often.

It only took a couple more minutes until you were out the doof, smiling to yourself like the little idiot you were. No one should be smiling this early. 

You got to your new job pretty early, despite not having a car. Your boss told you to go in through the back, but...that seemed strange, since you had only been in there as a costumer before. So you decided to go with your anxiety and walked in through the front door, hoping not to disturb anyone. The casino wasn't open yet, so people had to assume that you were the new employee. And by people, you meant two people. A mug and a die... Oh boy, you remember the purple one.

King Dice- that was his name, right? His sharp green eyes practically pierced right through your soul the other night, but they seemed to have softened up a little. Maybe he was tired too. As for the mug...He didnt look familiar. 

He was wearing the same uniform as you, just with blue detailing. You would be still questioning why you weren't in a dress if you weren't so jealous that this guy got cool colored designs and you didn't. Maybe you liked the color green. Oh! Like money! Yeah, you loved money.

You knew you had been staring for a couple of seconds, so you finally decided to speak. "Oh, hello. I'm the new girl, Y/N.. Am I interrupting something?" 

The purple one was trying to teach the new one some sort of card trick, but it was obvious the mug was trying too hard. It's too bad you're terrible with cards, otherwise you would try to help. "Not at all," King dice said, getting up from his seat. Was he always this dapper or just for work? 

"It's Y/N, right?" You just watched him, nodding a little. Guy's always made you nervous. They can be so unpredictable and in the worst way possible. The mug was still trying to get that damn trick, obviously having some trouble "It's a pleasure to meet you," King Dice said, sticking out his hand for you to shake.

You narrowed his eyes at him, hazy memories starting to come back. A couple of nights ago, this guy would barely even tell you his name, but now that the boss thinks you could be useful, he's all over you. Well- not really, that's just how you took it. "You're supposed to say somethin', darling," he reminded, towering over you with a smile resting on your face.

"Right, it's good to meet you too," you hesitantly replied before deciding to ignore the handshake, walking right past him. This blue guy seems much friendlier. Dice didn't like how you completely rejected him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"What are ya doing," you asked, taking a seat next to the mug- which was originally dice's spot. 

"Just trying something." 

you watched him carefully move the cards around, leaning on the table with your elbows. Maybe...he wasn't as bad as he seemed from afar. He just seemed like a perfectionist that wanted to get it perfect. You glanced over at the clock on one of the walls, letting out a small sigh. You thought it would be nice to get here early, but maybe you were too early... You could've had time to watch your little fish swim around at your apartment. 

"I'm mugman, by the way," he said, glancing back at you for a second before immediately looking back at the cards. It took you a second before you just burst out in a quiet fit of laughter, feeling just a little bad for what you were about to say. "H-Holy hell! Because youre a mug...man!" 

He looked obviously a little annoyed, blushing a bit, but he decided to ignore you- thankfully. 

"Sorry, sorry- I just didn't expect that," you tried to defend, grinning from ear to ear. He glanced at you again, giving a bit of a pitiful smile and laughing just slightly. "If you think that's funny, wait until you hear my brother's name," Mugman said, his smile getting a little real. 

"Oh yeah? Bet. Where is he?" Mugman just stared up at you- kinda like a kitten- before he let out a laugh and said, "Breakroom. It's the first door on the left when you get to the back," he said, watching you closely with a smile on your face. You nodded, getting off your stool and giving Mugman a pat on the shoulder as you walked past him to get to the staff only area. 

At least you already made one friend.


	2. Obnoxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy it’s a normal time of the day! That’s a first

Mugface’s brother, huh? Hopefully he’s as nice as his brother...maybe they’re twins or something.

You followed the mug’s instructions making your way past the door that had a sign lazily taped on it. 

’ _EMPLOYEES_ _ONLY’_

All caps and everything...man who made that sign compared to the rest of the red and gold casino?

Anyways, enough hardcore criticizing that dumb sign, you walked through the door and into the hallway, following Mugman’s instructions to the break room.

The break room had a very relaxed aura. Well, probably because it was filled with cigarette smoke. You waved your hand a little to try and get it out of your face, scrunching up your nose a bit at the smell. 

Smoking always seemed gross to you. It wasn’t like you judged people for smoking, but you could never understand it. It was destructive and the cons outweighed the pros.

You had never had a cigarette.

The cup laying on the couch- who was definitely Mugface’s brother- was assumingely talking to the...oh...the big-ass cigarette. Mr Wheezy, if you were remembering correctly. 

Cuphead had the same sort of detailing on his uniform that Mugface had, just his was a rich, dark red. You liked it.

You remembered him from the night of the casino. Hun and his thick accent...Eugh, everyone here gave you the chills. Accept for the cup. He was too short to scare you.

Well, the cigarette smoke had been explained, at least.

Okay, another introduction...you can totally do thi- “Who’re you,” the cup asked, finally noticing that you were just standing there. He stuck his words together more than Mugface. Maybe he was just lazier.

”Y/N,” you answered simply, too nervous to come up with something better. 

The cup looked at you with a bit of an ‘are you sure you’re supposed to be here’ kind of look, sitting up on the couch.   
  
Wheezy recognized you, and it was obvious. His eyes seemed almost like they were piercing into your soul. Like Dice’s, but toned down a bit.

He didn’t say anything, though.

The cup stared at you for a couple seconds more before he laid back down, propping his legs up on the edge of the couch. “Cool, Y/N. I’m cuphead, and that’s Wheezy.” You already knew about the strange cigarette man.   
  
“Cuphead?” You looked at him, trying not to laugh like you did with poor Mugface’s.

”Yep,” he replied, drawing out the pop of the ‘p’

Thank god you held it in. This one already seemed a little snappier than the other. “I met your brother out in the front.. Mugfa- man. He seemed nice.” You cringed a little at how dry the conversation was.

Cuphead...didn’t respond.

It was obvious you were the elephant in the room, with how the sleazebag in the corner watched you. Plus you totally ruined their conversation. 

You cleared your throat to break the silence and said, “So who else is here?” Cuphead thought for a couple of seconds before he said, “Chip and the tipsy troup don’t usually show for a couple more hours. I’m only here for Mugman.” Who’s the...it’s not worth asking.

“What about our boss?” Yikes, you didn’t even want to ask. You knew you were supposed to see him this morning, but you were kinda avoiding it. 

You remember him. His rich dark fur, piercing yellow eyes, intimidating expression. Not to mention the horns. He was the devil, right? Not literally, of course. 

“He’s in his office, only two rooms down,” Cuphead said, sitting up again so he could get a look at you. Huh, not such a bad sight...is probably what you and your strangely big ego thought he was thinking. 

You assumed everyone thought you were attractive. 

You gave him a nod before heading back towards the door, taking a deep breath. This place was strange. It made you feel uneasy, with how so many people were watching you.

You followed the cup’s instructions, heading two rooms down the hall. Did you knock or just walk in...?   
  
God, just do something already!

You opened the door and walked in, clenching your jaw out of anxiety. Something you did. “I’m here for work. You needed to see me, right?” That wasn’t just a strange fever dream after you got home, right?

He stared at you, a little wide eyed, before he just nodded and said, “I just wanted to make sure you came in on time.” Otherwise he’d be a little upset. 

Your boss had a deep, rough voice. Nothing like Diceguy’s, or Mugface’s, and definitely not Cupdude.

Wait.

that was all he needed? You had been dreading this all morning, and that’s _all_ he wanted? No like- paperwork or something?

You would slap him if he couldn’t kill you. Maybe not for that, but he just seemed slappable in general. With that wide, shit-eating grin on his face..

”Anything else?” He didn’t just waste your time and energy, hopefully..

“No,” he said, a little coldly as he looked back down at the contract he was making sure was correct. Contract?

You gave a sour face- obviously when he wasn’t looking- before turning around to leave. 

Ah, yes. So your boss was rude, your coworkers were creepy, besides Mugface, and you have no way of getting out of it. Dumb debts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lil dry, sorry, I just didn’t know what to write about 👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I read casino cups... Anyways, sorry its short. i might post more tomorrow because I have nothing else to do.


End file.
